1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods and data processing system readable media, and more particularly, to methods of modifying target documents and data processing system readable media for carrying out those methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Annotation systems have been used by proxy sites and third-party annotation services. A portal proxy site may replace an expression string with a different expression string. A third-party annotation system may insert carets at points within a web page. A plug-in that is provided by Third Voice, Inc. or others, can be used with a browser for the annotation system. A first visitor can add annotations by right-clicking on the caret and entering his or her annotation. Subsequent visitors that have the plug-in can go that website and see the first visitor's annotation.
The World Wide Web Consortium (“W3C”) is in the process of specifying a Document Object Model (“DOM”). The DOM is a platform and language neutral interface that may allow programs and scripts to dynamically access and update the content, structure, and style of documents. The document can be further processed, and the results of that processing can be incorporated back into the presented page. The page can be represented by “Dynamic HyperText Markup Language” or “DHTML.” DHTML is a term used by some to describe a combination of HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”), style sheets, and scripts that allow a document to be animated. The DOM has only recently been devised and attempts to define the requirements of the DOM are being addressed by some companies. Currently, specific manners of implementing the DOM have not been fully addressed at this time.